William
by Lady Romantique
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um William, den unehelichen Sohn von Jamie. Er ist jetzt 20 Jahr alt und versucht sich durch sein Leben zu schlagen. Wem er alles begegnet wird noch nicht verraten. Please R/R


William

1. Kapitel – in Edinburg

Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Diana Gabaldon. *schluchz*

Ich hoffe, ich kann allen, die auch ein unverbesserlicher Jamie-Fan sind, eine kleine Freude machen. Da Jamie voll und ganz seiner Sassenach-Frau verfallen ist, werde ich mich seinem Sohne annehmen. Um ihn soll sich die ganze Geschichte drehen, um den Sohn des James Fraser.

Bei dem Rating mache ich mir keine Sorgen, denn wer die Gabaldon-Romane gelesen hat, kann durch diese Fanfic bestimmt nicht noch mehr verdorben werden.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~

_Wenn ihr den 3. Teil "Ferne Ufer" gelesen habt, könnt ihr euch diesen kleinen Teil sparen. _

Eine kurze Erklärung für alle die noch nicht bis zum 3. Teil gekommen sind. Als Jamie nach der Gefangenschaft in Crainsmurie nach England kam, arbeitete er als Stallknecht auf dem Gut Helwater. Die älteste Tochter sollte mit 17 an einen Lord verheiratet werden, sie wollte ihm aber nicht ihre Jungfernschaft opfern also zwang sie Jamie mit ihr zu schlafen. Aus dieser Nacht entstand William Clarence Henry George Ransom, 9. Graf von Ellesmeres. Seine Mutter und der Graf  starben am Tag von Williams Geburt und er wurde von seiner Tante Isobel  und deren Mann John Grey aufgezogen.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~ ~**

So und nun beginnt die Geschichte:

William war inzwischen schon 20 Jahre alt. Er hatte die letzten 5 Jahre hauptsächlich in Groß Britannien verbracht. In den ersten 3 Jahren hatte er seine Erziehung und seine Schulausbildung vervollständigt und in den letzten Jahren erkundete er das Land. Liam, ein guter Freund von ihm und ein Schotte, begleitete ihn. Am Anfang verstanden sie sich überhaupt nicht, doch sie mussten einen Teil der Strecke gemeinsam zurück legen, denn für einen allein war es zu gefährlich. Die Lage änderte sich allerdings, als sie überfallen wurden und sie miteinander kämpfen mussten. Sie retteten sich gegenseitig das Leben und waren von da an unzertrennlich. 

Liam lehrte William einige Wörter Gälisch und er war sehr talentiert. Liam sagte sogar: "Man könnte meinen du hättest schottisches Blut in den Adern!" nun ja er hatte ja Recht.

Und morgen würde er wieder zurück zu seinem Stiefvater nach Virginia reisen. Es machte ihn ein klein wenig traurig England und vor allem Schottland für längere Zeit zu verlassen. Er war nämlich auch einige Zeit mit Liam in Schottland unterwegs gewesen. Im Moment war er in Edinburg und von da würde auch sein Schiff fahren. Er schaute auf den Tisch wo seine Post lag, auf den ersten Blick fiel ihm ein Umschlag auf, der die Handschrift seines Stiefvaters trug. Er ließ sich auf den Sofasessel nieder und streckte die langen Beine aus. Dann griff er nach dem Brief und öffnet ihn.

Lieber William!  
Ich freue mich, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst. Ich hoffe du hast auf dem Gut deiner Großeltern und auch auf dem der Ellesmeres alles rechtens vorgefunden? 

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Amerika, wäre es mir angenehm, wenn du einige Geschäfte tätigen könntest. Die erforderlichen Unterlagen sind dem Brief beigelegt. 

Da ich glaube, dass wir bei deiner Ankunft hier genug Zeit zum Reden haben, werde ich den Brief nun Abschließen. Der Bote wartete draußen bereits, damit er das Schiff noch erreicht.

dein John William Grey

William schmunzelte, dass war wieder einmal typisch für John. Er wartete bis zu letzten Minute um ihm ja alle wichtigen Ereignisse zu schildern und dann hatte er keine Zeit, weil der Bote schon wartete. Er freute sich wieder nach Hause zurück zukehren und seinen Stiefvater wieder zu sehen.

Als er die Kirchenglocken hörte fiel ihm ein, dass er sich noch mit Liam treffen wollte. Schnell legte er seinen Rock um und verließ das Zimmer.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

"Hey Will, ich dachte schon du hättest mich vergessen!" rief ihm Liam entgegen. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Mauer und musterte William, als dieser auf ihn zugehastet kam.   
"Nein, nein mein Freund. Ich wurde nur aufgehalten." Auf dem Weg zu Liam war ihm nämlich Klaudia Hamilton begegnet. Klaudia war eigentlich eine recht hübsche Person, nur leider bildete sie sich auf den Adelstitel ihres Vaters, ein englischer Lord, zu viel ein. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Menschen mit ihrem Namen prahlten, und dabei stand Lord Hamilton sogar noch unter dem Adel der Ellesmeres dem William angehörte. Er behandelte Klaudia zwar immer mit Respekt, konnte aber ihr ständiges sinnloses Gerede, das immer mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag verbunden war, nicht lange aushalten. Wie er gerade erfahren hatte, würde Klaudia auf dem selben Schiff wie er nach Amerika zu ihrer Tante reisen. 

"Aufgehalten ach so. Aber nicht wieder von Fräulein Hamilton oder?"   
"Doch, und wie sie mir gerade erzählt hat, wird sie auch auf der "Loriane" nach Amerika fahren."   
"Mein Beileid, ich glaube so schnell wirst du sie nicht mehr los."  
"Das glaube ich auch, aber was habe ich ihr denn getan?"  
"Ich glaube es geht eher darum, was du nicht getan hast. Sie hat dir 3 Einladungen zu ihren Festen zukommen lassen und du hast nur die 1. angenommen. Sag bloß du hast nicht bemerkt, wie aufmerksam sie auf dich wurde, als du als Lord Ellesmeres vorgestellt worden bist? Manchmal bist du für dein Alter doch ziemlich naiv."

"Das mit dem naiv will ich überhört haben. Aber aye vielleicht hast du Recht, ich dachte nur nicht, dass sie deswegen bis nach Amerika fährt.   
Aber reden wir nicht mehr von ihr. Wie wollen wir eigentlich unseren Abschied feiern? Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen."

"Da fällt uns schon etwas ein." Wie auf Kommando drehten sich die beiden in eine Richtung und marschierten auf die nächste Kneipe zu. 

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Am nächsten Tag erwachte William mit einem schmerzenden Kopf. Wie war er gestern nur nach Hause gekommen? Ach ja Liam und als William den Kopf hob, sah er seinen Freund in seinem Lieblingsstuhl am verloschnem Feuer sitzend schlafen. Sie beide hatten viel miteinander erlebt und noch mehr zusammen gelacht. Er wird ihm sehr fehlen, eigentlich hätte er ihn gerne mitgenommen und ihm sein Land gezeigt, aber Liam musste nach Hause. William stand auf, seine Kleidung hatte er noch vom Vortag an, und steuerte auf die Wasserschüssel mit dem kalten Wasser zu. Er spritze sich zuerst einige Tropfen ins Gesicht und den Rest, mangels eines Handtuch, wurde zum Wecker für Liam. Dieser schüttelte seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht als ihn das Wasser aus seinem Schlaf riss und schaute sich etwas verwirrt um. "Ach du bist es!" – "Aufwachen Dornröschen!" sagte William.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Liam. "Erst kurz nach 10 Uhr" "Gut, was hältst du von Frühstück, mein Freund?" "Machen wir. Zuerst sollten wir uns aber waschen und umziehen."

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Am Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich William und Liam. William bestieg sein Schiff Richtung Amerika und Liam machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der Kapitän des Schiffes war der selbe, der seinen Vater vor vielen Jahren nach Jamaika brachte, Kapitän Leonard. Auf seine Frage woher der Kapitän die Narbe an der Wange hatte antwortete dieser: "Das ist eine lange Geschichte euer Lordschaft. Wenn sie heute Abend an meinem Tisch sitzen wollen werde ich sie ihnen erzählen." – "Sehr gerne Kapitän aber nennen sie mich doch William, ich hasse dieses euer Lordschaft."

Die Reise schien gut zu beginnen. Ein alter Geschäftsfreund seines Stiefvaters war ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die Kolonien und hatte schon im Auftrag von John die ganzen Geschäfte erledigt. William musste nur noch dafür sorgen, dass die 5 Kisten edelsten Weins auch nach Virginia kamen. Und das Beste, das Schiff war so groß, dass er Miss Hamilton vielleicht großräumig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. 

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~ ~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~**

So das wär's. Vielleicht sind einige Namen falschgeschrieben, bitte entschuldigt, es ist bereits 2 Uhr in der Nacht. 

Hoffe aber trotzdem auf Reviews. Keine Angst die Geschichte wird besser, versprochen.

à bientôt 

Sylvie


End file.
